


Guns N' Roses

by get_glitch3d



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, F/M, Guns, M/M, Method In The Madness, Multi, REMY IS BISEXUAL, Swords, Tattoos, WHAT IS WITH THESE GUYS, actual genuine reactions, bang bang - Freeform, biceps man, can you say "wade you jerk", females, i love him though, my main ofc chews on straws when she is nervous, shop owners, sometimes the purest things can be the worst, surfer girl, they play baseball a lot, wade and his swords, wade might be an ass, wtf wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this X-Men Origins: Wolverine!AU the guys and a few original characters going about their lives at weapon shops, tattoo saloons and mall booths. Although they don't have their powers, they have their own likeness to each power originally belonging to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns N' Roses

"Hey, Wade, did you already polish the cases?" Danielle Banks asked, leaning to look around the corner at Wade Wilson. He nodded his head, closing a glass class before he pulled the rag he was using off his shoulder and threw it into a basket. He walked around to Dani and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead quickly. "Yeah, they're so clear that Fred would think they weren't there."

Dani laughed softly and walked from the back room, bringing a long box with her as Wade stayed in the room. "Somewhere Fred just twitched."

"Because he sees all and hears all?" Dani questioned, using a box-cutter to cut open the box lightning fast, pulling a sword from it. "Yes. He's like Oprah." Wade confirmed as the door chimed. "I'll be with you in a sec!" Wade called out, emerging from the back room before he closed and locked the door. Dani opened a case and put the sword inside the empty space, closing it then locking it before she turned to look at the person. "Hey, brah!" Dani grinned, looking at her friend, KeKe Saljin, walk in with Remy by her side. "Hey there, Cajun." Dani greeted Remy, her view of him blocked by KeKe for a moment.

KeKe kissed Dani's cheek, her wet hair swinging slightly. "Did you just get back from surfing?" Dani asked. "Yeah, there was some overhead on the out back, Remy was being a paddlepuss."

"I was not." Remy interjected, glaring at his girlfriend. Wade crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head slightly as he held a smile on his face. "So, are we going to get lunch?" KeKe asked, wiping some water from her dark skin as she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we gotta close up shop." Wade said as he reached for the sign on the door, flipping it around as Dani slipped on her shoes, she normally didn't wear them inside. She whistled and a Doberman and a Pit-Bull came around from behind the cases and sat at her feet. 

She put their leashes on before she put sunglasses on her face, Wade leaned ast her to grab his, putting them on. Dani followed KeKe, and Remy out the door. Wade locked the door and put the keys in his pocket, walking with them to go get lunch. "The weather is nice out today." Dani stated, sipping her screwdriver-drink as KeKe, Wade and Remy all sat with her.

Wade leaned down and scratched MoMo's head, his female pit-bull. "Aw, such a good girl." He smiled, patting her neck gently. Dutch, Dani's Doberman, nuzzled her leg, causing her to reach down and pet him as a waiter came out with their food. "Did you make sure these fries had the cajun seasoning?" Remy asked the waiter, he nodded and set the burger in front of him. KeKe giggled softly and watched her veggie burger be placed in front of her as she patted Remy's shoulder, Wade waited on his Whiskey-River BBQ burger be placed in front of him as Dani dug into her burger, the same as Wade's.

"Mm, delicious." She mused, thanking the waiter as he set down napkins.


End file.
